A Special Service For Your Birthday
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Levi hate being dominated by people, because he want to dominate someone. Yep, and he got worst day on his Birthday, will Eren able to make his day become the Birthday Best Ever? Warning! Eruri and Uke!Levi Bashing, Completely Riren, Hard Languages, OCCness, and Typos. Don't like Don't read please, no flames!


A/N : Hello! Finally I got chance to write fanfics, well, its been so long I haven't write with English, so I hope you guys won't mind with grammar erros and typos, this fanfic dedicated for Levi's Birthday! I'm so excited celebrate his birthday with this!

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN, Characters belong to Hajime Isayama. And I do not own the covers, it belong to :

.net (/) member_ ?mode=medium&illust_id=40407938

**Warnings : Slash, BL, Typos, OOC, Eruri and Uke Levi Bashing! **

Levi seriously pissed.

No, correctly, he seriously fucking pissed.

All he need is a day for the rest, and what he got today was another problem. How the heck this happening to him? Who knows maybe someone hold grudges on him. But seriously, he wasn't person who love slacking off, he always get job ended well and never skip any of it, but seriously, isn't today the worst day ever?

Levi walk out from his room, he made his way to dining room, where all recon corps member gathered, they all saw him came to the room and sat on table where nobody around, judging from his wrinkles, they know Levi was in bad mood.

'What happen again?'

'Dunno, maybe somebody wreck his room?'

'Of course not, if somebody did, then he or she will be dead now!'

'Beside, is someone targeted our Levi-Heichou again?'

'Who knows, Levi-Heichou popular as ever'

'Damn people and their whispers… they even couldn't keep their voice down…' thought Levi as he drank down his coffee, his eyebrows itching, felt someone watching his movement. Then, his eyes met to the green eyes one, the beautiful one, thought Levi, he tried avoid eye contact, specially with that boy, why? Well, that's only Levi who knows.

"What happen to Heichou?" asked Eren with low voice.

"I don't know, wasn't he always foul mood on the morning?" answered Armin without looking to his best friend.

"I don't mean that, I mean, his aura like want to killing someone…" Eren insisted to seek answer, but seems Armin didn't have it.

"Well, I think I know" Suddenly, the glasses woman with brown hair joined their conversation.

"Somebody tried to raped him" whispered Hanji.

"WHAT!?" His shocked voice almost made everyone in the room look at him, include Levi. "Ah, Um, Sorry guys" said Eren as everybody back to their business.

"You are joking, right?" asked Eren with serious tone, there's no way anyone dare to do that to Humanity's Strongest.

"I know it sounds impossible but really, Your Corporal is very brave and charming, even men will fall over to him too, you know, and its no secret that there so many men wanted your corporal~" answered Hanji with huge grin on her face.

"You're lying… and stop calling him my corporal!" said Eren with blush.

"Aw, don't be shy, I know you want shag him too"

"N-No! I'm not!" denied Eren, even thought he did have desire, but still he thought it was impossible, all he wanted was not ruining his current relationship with Levi.

"Liar~" Hanji stood up and pushed the chair. "Well, I gotta go, see you in Experiment time, Eren~" said Hanji with playful tone.

Well, based what Hanji said, it was true that there are so many men, wanted Levi as their sex partner, not mention that they wanted to shag his ass too. Well, Levi really hate this fact, and until now, there no man, even Irvin, can make him agreed with that.

Of course, he was Humanity's Strongest, he has pride, there no way he will be a bottom and let his ass being fucked with random guys, in fact he hated homosexual guys, because he always ended up almost raped by them, but he wasn't called Humanity's Strongest for nothing.

And now, his morning was ruined by a man who sneak up the door and tried to raped him, Levi had high sensitive of hearing, so he wake up eventually, beat the guy up and drag him up. And then, some of his reports were missing, even his favorite napkins! Bad morning are disaster, because usually bad mood will stood out until the end of the day, well that's Levi's opinion.

But everything changed when Eren joined Recon Corps, and his idiotic friends, Levi somehow felt attached to this brown hair boy since the judgment, and the boy was so attached to him, he always obey whatever Levi told to do, even it was only cleaning jobs, but Eren was the first trainee who never complain, and Levi kinda like it.

"Hum, I can smell someone in fall in love" commented Mike when he and Hanji passed Levi who was watching someone from the bridge between tower.

"Shut up" said Levi, without glance at them.

"Oh C'mon Levi, everybody knew you like him!" added Hanji, she moved closer. "And you got boner because of his maso-Uhuk!" She stopped whispering when Levi hit her stomach with his fabulous punch.

"Say one word and I threw you from here"

"Sasuga Humanity Strongest!" Said Hanji, giving high five to him. Mike chuckled and drag Hanji away from Levi before he exploded because his bad mood.

'He wasn't cleaning up this room' said Levi after wandering around. He tried to get rid his bad mood by cleaning dirty places.

"Hi Heichou-Woah!" Eren approached to him, shocked saw a mountain of men (well, only five men actually) beside him.

"W-what is this?" he asked carefully.

"Oh, just a man who really idiot enough _attack_ me in here…" said Levi as he enters an unused room.

"Ah, Heichou, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Um… I just wondering if you… uuh…" Eren tried to describe what he wanted to asked, but he scared if he would got another fabulous kick from him.

"If you asked about 'raped things' it happened a lot, even thought when I was teenager" said Levi. "Boys or even girls, somehow they crazy about me and tried to claim as theirs, I just don't get it what they think, and I never care"

Eren glad Levi want open to him. "So, maybe because you're sho-Uhuk!" ah, wrong moves, Eren.

"If you said about my height again, I fucking kill you now" Uh oh, Eren forgot his Corporal in bad mood today.

"Uh, I'm sorry…" said Eren, tried to stood up, then Levi suddenly helped him up.

"Maybe what you said is right, but seriously, even me want to tall, sheesh, teenage these days why they so huge, damn…" mumbled Levi, even thought Eren could hear everything he said, he chuckled softly, didn't notice Levi was stared him.

"Well, now we need clean this place, get ready, Eren!"

"Yes sir!"

After finish cleaning up, Levi felt better somehow, he told Eren he wanted to take bath and command him to came to his office for another job, the brunette boy just smile, and Levi could felt his heart beating fast, 'Damn, why Eren so charming?' thought Levi.

He couldn't get rid that boy face when he was showering, he always watched the boy whenever he went, when cleaning task, when practicing even when doing experiment with Hanji. Eren was half monster and half human, he could going berserk when he seriously pissed off and he could obey without complain to him in same time. And that somehow made Levi turned on.

'_Oh Shit' _

Levi supposed not thinking Eren in the middle of shower, and he remembered it wasn't personal bathroom.

"I see you got boner there" said a low voice.

'Oh no, Another attack?...Oh, Irvin!' thought Levi. He bit relieved it was Commander

"What the heck, Irvin!?"

"I'm just getting shower, its so long we haven't showered together" he smirked.

Uh oh, Levi got bad feelings, as he remembered, Irvin was the one who start problem about 'raped' things, of course, Levi rejected his feelings when he was still new on Recon Corps, and that guy failed to shag him in easy way, well, Levi always obeyed to Irvin in one reason, Irvin will try doing something anything Levi don't like so he decided to stay out from trouble.

"Fuck that, Irvin, Are you one of…"

"No, no, no, don't worry, This year, I will quit doing anything like that to you" he said with soft smile.

Okay, now Levi can breathe relax?

"But it doesn't mean you're safe until tomorrow, because I was heard some announcement that if someone can shag Corporal Levi, they will got reward having services from him for week"

"What the fuck!?" if Irvin was wearing clothes now, Levi would grab his collar and force him to tell who.

"Well, don't ask me, I just heard it pass by" taunted Irvin, he having a weird hobby like torturing people mentally.

"Tell me or you-"

"Ah!"

The soft voice stopped their arguments, well with naked of course. Levi saw Eren shocked and seems he was misunderstood about situation, Eren hurried picked his stuff and saying. "I'm sorry if I bother, Uh, See you!"

Blam

"Well, its not my fault" said Irvin before he washed himself.

'Gah! Not again!' Levi frustrated. Eren often caught them in weird situation because Irvin weird hobby teasing him like he was rabbit, ah, Levi would love to kick him in any seconds, damn, the boss of the trouble, Levi hoped he could explain this misunderstand, oh, why he cared about this brat's thought? Nah, its not like is problem anyway.

Levi saw Eren entered his office room awkwardly, Levi keep quiet and continued writing reports for next expedition, Eren stood beside him with noisy breaths.

"Eren, if you're sick, you can go to Hanji.." said Levi without looking to his subordinate.

"N-No! I'm okay!" Said Eren, didn't moving from his place.

"Don't be reckless, I couldn't have you sick!" said Levi, not noticing he said something about his feelings.

"Uhm.." Eren blushed, again. Gheez, his blush was so tempting and yet, so cute, thought Levi. He moved from his place and placed his hand to his forehead.

"Humph, good you're okay.."

"Um… Corporal…"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any relationship with someone from Recons Corps before?"

"Like what?" Levi raised one of his eyebrows.

"Like…With Petra?"

"No, she just my subordinate" answered Levi as he continue writing.

"…With Hanji?"

"… Is Hanji telling you something?" Levi turned from his chair to Eren.

"N-no, I just guessing" Eren looked away, obviously lying.

"Then pick the rational one…" said Levi, with pissed tone.

"Then how about Ir-" Eren was cut off because Levi suddenly snapped and grab his collar.

"If you're going say about Irvin, I gonna kick you out from my office"

"Eh, why!?" Eren panicked when Levi grabbed his collar.

"Because I don't fucking with him! And he don't fuck with me!" said Levi with harsh voice.

"B-but" Eren tried to convince what he saw and heard, well Levi know that, but still this problem made Levi so pissed off.

"Seriously, you trust rumors than your superior?"

"No! I always believe in you!" and this Levi turn to blush, sometimes Eren's honesty could made Levi's heart beat faster.

"Then you have your answers…" Levi back to his business again, hoped the brat wont disturb him.

"Um.. Levi Heichou…" said Eren, hoping Levi won't mad again.

"What again?"

"Well, I-"

"LEVI!" suddenly someone screaming from the lower ground, Levi and Eren ran to downstairs hurriedly and entered the dining room.

"What the-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The dining room was full of Christmas Decoration, and there is a huge Christmas tree on the middle of the room, and there was feast on the table.

'Ah, I forgot today is Christmas…' thought Levi as he felt not shocked anymore of the birthday surprise, planned by Hanji.

"Haha, this year, made you pissed off is the real damn thing!"

"Well, thanks to Eren, I'm not pissed again" said Levi, as Eren blushed madly because Levi's statement.

"Woah woah! Don't tell me you're guys are-" Hanji stopped when he felt a hand gripped hard her face. "Okay! Okay! I'm quit!" pleaded Hanji as she couldn't handle the pain.

"And tell me you're the one who made that announcement…" said Levi with dangerous tone, he ready to kill this woman anytime.

"Well, it was a joke actually-" and Levi successfully threw Hanji to the mountains of presents. Relieved releasing his fury, he went down to the chair and having feast with his subordinates, forgetting Hanji who still stuck.

"Levi-Heichou, I'm wondering how old are you now?" asked Petra.

"Yeah, you never told us!" added Auruo.

"Yeah, we want to know!" Gunther and Erd agreed.

"Why you guys want to know so bad?" asked Levi back, confused with his subordinates.

"Well, knowing a little bit of Levi's life is not bad right?" tease Hanji who finished ate her dinner.

"Fuck off, there no way I'm gonna tell you"

"Really? You must be an old ma-Uuugh!" and finally Hanji got a fabulous kick from him, he stood up and saw the brunette boy was staring the Christmas tree.

"What are you doing here?" asked Levi, usually Eren would joined feast with Armin and the black hair girl, Mikasa or his friends from 104th trainee.

"I just amazed how beautiful this tree was.." said Eren.

"Don't say you never see tree like this before.."

"I did, but I just realized now…" said Eren. Levi thought Eren was too much focused on military, as he heard from his friends.

"Well, hope you enjoyed.."

"Uhm..Levi-Heichou!" suddenly a warm hand touch his shoulder, Levi turned back and saw the blushing boy tried to say something.

"U-um… c-can I… Uuh… come to your room tonight?"

Levi twitched his eyes, he knew it was a 'invitation' but still, Eren is a innocent boy, there no way he would try to raped him even thought his body was more big than Levi, but hell, Levi could kick him off anytime.

"Fine… I'll wait" said Levi.

As he walk to door, he saw Irvin was talking to the blonde boy, as he remembered, the name was Armin, the way he looking the boy was same to him a while ago, but now Levi glad that Irvin finally can move from bastard-who-love-kick-anyone-who-tried-raped-him. Well, now his worries lifted up.

Hanji smiled saw those two, she remembered the conversation she had with Eren erlier ago.

"_Nee, Hanji, can I ask you something?" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Its about Levi-heichou and Irvin-Danchou…"_

"_Oh, those two? They have been close for long time"_

"_Eh!?" _

"_Kidding, well, why you ask about them?"_

"_Well, I often caught them in weird position, I mean, like its not like usual Levi-Heichou do.."_

"_Let me see, are you jealous?" _

"_What!? N-No!" _

"_Aha, you did…"_

"…_." Eren keep quiet, Hanji decided to ask him seriously._

"_Eren, do you like him?"_

"_Y-yes, I think I'm in love with Levi…" he said with low tone, with red face of course, Hanji giggled._

"_Do you want to shag his ass?"_

"_W-what!? No! well even thought his ass was interesting but… No! not about that!" _

"_Then about what?"_

"_I just… want to be with him whenever he needs…" Hanji replied with 'Aaww' then asked once more._

"_So you want let your ass being shagged by him?" _

"_Wha-What!?" Eren couldn't stop blushing from what Hanji said, her words full of vulgar. _

"_Answer, Eren~"_

"_Well, if Levi-Heichou wants me, I can't resist…" answered Eren, he felt he was burning hot. _

"_Congratulations! Then you should have him tonight!"_

"_Tonight!? On his birthday, that impo-" Hanji stopped his blabbering by moved closer to him._

"_I had plan for you" Hanji whispered something his ear. _

"_T-that's…"_

"_Its your decided, you know this is perfect chance, isn't it?" Hanji smirked. _

Hanji hoped the camera he put on Levi's room was turned on, so she could watch it anytime.

Levi came to his room with awkward feelings, somehow he felt his heart beating so faster again because Eren. 'Damn brat…' he took off his jacket and boots, get ready for sleep. Then he heard someone knocked.

"It's me, Eren…" said Eren as Levi opened the door, Eren brought all the presents from the downstairs.

"Sorry for made you brought this stupid stuff to my room" said Levi as he helped him.

"Don't worry, I can handle this!" said Eren with huge smile on his face. He felt bit weird when Levi apologized to him, he was rare saying things like that.

"Well, now what you want?"

"Um this…" Eren gave a wonderful napkins to Levi. "Hope you like my present…" said Eren with awkward tone.

"Oh thanks…" said Levi as he used the napkins. "Not bad…" he commented.

But Eren didn't move. "Eren, you said-"

"Um, Levi, I want to sleep with you!" he said with fast tone, Levi wasn't catch up what he mean to said.

"What?"

"I-I…."

"Don't tell me, Eren…" Levi's voice turned to dangerous tone. "You trying to-"

"No, no! absolutely not!" said Eren while raising his hand, with pleading tone.

"Then, what?"

"I just… giving myself to you…" Eren was kinda forget what the text he need to remember about from Hanji, his nervous made him forgot everything.

Levi notice there is a cute ribbon on his waist and neck. "So, you're saying that…"

"I like you-No, I love you, Levi-Heichou!" said Eren with loud voice.

"A-and I want to be with you.." whispered Eren as he hugged the short man in front of him.

Levi sighed. "Well, if you do have feelings for me, we don't have to sleep together now…" he said, tried to act cool but the truth he tried to hold his desire to eat this boy.

"But, I thought it was good time saying it all once today in Christmas and your birthday…" said Eren with sad tone, he looked down.

"Well, you ask for it…"

Eren tilted his head and suddenly Levi pushed him to his bed.

"Wah!" Eren was bit panicked, but Levi took the ribbon and tied his hands up. "This will keep you from struggle..."

"Aaah! Levi, W-wait!" Eren didn't know that Levi was rough, well Hanji trapped him again.

Levi slowly undressed in front of him in exotic way, seems Levi was losing control himself, and Eren gulped, he was turned on saw how Levi teased him, he could felt his member was hard.

"Hard already?" tease Levi as he begun kissed him.

"Hmmfh!" Eren wasn't prepared, he got a nice and soft kiss from him, then Levi licked his lips, trying to get permission to enter.

"Wa-Aahhn!" Eren stubbornly opened his mouth to stopped him but the tongue get in his way and lick his tongue. After making out for few minutes, Eren drooling, he feel his body was so weird, and his ower member were twitching.

"Eren…" Levi unbutton his shirt slowly as he licked his body. "Ahhn, Aahh" Eren can't stop his moaning, his body was being touch by person he loves after all.

Then he felt Levi's hand was now in his member, he unzipped his zippers and pull out his boxers.

"You were so hard" tease Levi as he stroke his member faster.

"Aah! W-wait, I-I gonna cu-" and before he finished his sentence, his member release his white cream on his hand. And Levi licked it with exotic gestures.

"Spread your legs for me…" whispered Levi. "Bu-but..Aaah!" Eren feel his cold hands was now hold his legs and tried to spread it, Levi's tongue licked his delicious legs and sometimes sucked it, leaving kiss marks on it. "Mmhmm.." mumbled Eren as he felt sensation Levi made.

"Oi, Eren.." Eren opened his eyes and peered him.

"Do you like touching it by yourself?" said Levi as he pushed his finger to his hole. "Ahhn! S-sometimes.." said Eren while feel something moved inside him.

"I see, how about two fingers?" said Levi as he satisfied move it and added one finger, wanting know Eren's reactions.

"Ahn!" Eren moaned louder, because the pain is getting grow. "N-not yet…" he said, his member getting hard again because Levi's fingers who really professional. "Aaahn! N-No more please…" pleaded Eren.  
"Oh, I can't just one more…" whispered Levi as he added the third finger.

"Aaah! It hurts…" complain Eren. "You will enjoy this.." Levi smirked. In few minutes, Eren was found himself was enjoying Levi's fingers inside him and his body twitched more. "Seems you're ready…" tease Levi as he unzipped his pants.

"Wait-" Eren shocked saw Levi's member who was bigger than his, and it mean it would hurt.

"Just relax, Eren, I will try to do it slowly.." said Levi as he moved closer.

"B-but, give me a seconds! This is too fast!" said Eren with fear on his eyes.

"it just your imagination, you want this too, right?" he smirked.

"H-how about you?" Eren asked back, want to confirm his feelings.

"Of course I want you, I like you since I met you…" whisper Levi, Eren's heart beating more fast.

"Le-levi-Aaaakh!" he could feel a member trying to enter his hole a bit forcefully. "Just hold it, Eren"

"Ugghmm…" Eren tried to hold his pain as the Levi's cock went into deep inside him.

"Aahhn…Akhh!" when Eren just about to take breath, Levi moved quickly. "W-wait please! Angh! Don't move!" said Eren but seems Levi didn't heard him, he keep moving back forwards, feeling so great inside Eren.

"Please…" Levi finally look at him. "Just slow… please be soft at me…" pleaded Eren with tears on his face and red face, this tempting face could make Levi went crazier but he understood his pain.

"I'm sorry, okay, I try.." said Levi with husky voice, he moved slowly until the pain went away, then he heard Eren's moan intense louder. "Hmmn..Aahhn…Aahh"

"You started enjoy this, right?" Levi tease him and licked his ear, knowing that there some sensitive parts on there.

"Aahhn….Yes…" said Eren half consciousness, because the overwhelming sensation of sex have been drift his consciousness away, leaving him only lust and love.

Levi started move faster, and he received no more complain from Eren, instead, Eren started to tease him. "Aahhn.. More, Levi, Faster..Aaahn…Like that….More~" He turned to begging and they could felt the climax is getting closer.

"Arghn, Eren, I'm going to…" groaned Levi, he couldn't stopped himself either.

"Aaahn!" Eren could feel a hot fluids released on insides him, and he even cum in seconds times, both of them breathing harshly, and finally Levi collapse beside him and driven to deep sleep.

In the morning, Levi remembered he just got a sex with his new lover, oh, Eren still sleep soundly beside him, but his face was so cute enough when sleep, so peaceful.

"Morning.." said Levi as the brunette opened his eyes and rubbed it.

"Morning…" he yawned. "I was wondering Levi…"

"Hum?"

"Why everyone try to shag you off while you're so good at doing this?" he asked innocently.

"Oh…. Its different story…" Levi bit confused to answer his question.

"Well, it doesn't matter, I'm yours now…" said Eren as he laid his head on his shoulder.

"By the way, I just got the Christmas present, where my Birthday's present?" said Levi with smirk on his face.

"Eh, Don't tell me…Gyaah!" Levi pushed down Eren to the ground.

"Let's start round 2"

"W-wait! My butt still hurts!"

And then, Recon Corps continue their activates without Levi and Eren like nothing happened, because they know what happened to them, thanks to Eren's moaning who loud enough to dining room, seems they need to move new room, that far from everyone else.

FIN

A/N: Well, I know this so cheesy and have bad plot actually, I just write whatever in my head and I just finished this in one day Dx I bet there's so many mistakes in here, but thank you for reading this! I mean no harm to Uke Levi fans, I love Levi as long he with Eren! XD and actually Irvin is cool but I don't know I don't like him being Lwvi, well because he always make Eren ended up alone and its so sad! I can't stand it! QAQ I love Riren from bottom of my heart! By the way Happy Birthday Levi!

Reviews is welcome but please not flame okay, I already give warning from the beginning XD


End file.
